Yuri Learnt Something New
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: Yuri learns how to capture a girl's heart. Teachers: Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, Gunter, Yosak, Shinou, Murata, even Dorcas. Who teaches the best way?


**Yuri Learnt Something New  
**

It was a windy and cloudy day in Blood Pledge Castle. The beautiful flowers in the garden shined the castle completely. The four maids of the castle are busy cooking dinner for his majesty and the soldiers while at the other side, Anissina, the iron woman is busy inventing something abnormal in her lab by using Darcos as her guinea pig.

Besides that, many things happened through the days. Yuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld had finally come to an end of their accidental engagement. The both of them agreed to annual the engagement as Wolfram realized that he have no feelings to the double black and the same goes to Yuri Shibuya.

"Ahh, what a beautiful afternoon. Heika, it's such a waste if we do nothing on such a day, am I right?" Gunter's words caught everyone's attention, especially Yuri. He sweat a little as he thought Gunter would ask him to listen to his history of Shin Makoku again. Gunter continues, "Why don't we let Yuri-heika to learn how to capture a girl's heart?" Everyone choked a little except Yuri. The double feels lucky that it's not historical, but teach him how to capture a girl's heart, what does Gunter mean here?

"Gunter, don't tell me you want us to…" Conrad asked in confusion and Gunter nodded. Everyone's eyes widened. Wolfram sighed weakly as he just comes back from training his subordinates. "Stop joking, I have many other things to do!" Gwendal's anger raised and he twitches his eyebrow.

"Why not, it's an interesting competition." Murata Ken, the daikenja of Shin Makoku smirked with the student face of him. "Yeah, let's see who will win this competition, daikenja!" Shinou smirked like how Murata did and he's full of confident that he will be the winner. They start the competition at the dining hall because there are quite the numbers of girls there. Before they start it, Yuri wished everyone good luck first.

Conrad cleared his throat and he moves forward, "Well then, I will get myself started now." The brunet walks slowly to a beautiful girl with long hair. She looked very mature and her face is as beautiful as Julia, Conrad's best friend and Adalbert's fiancé who is also an excellent healer in Shin Makoku. Conrad gently brings up the girl's hand and he speak, "Allow me to tell you a joke, beauty." The girl was still in shock, so she did not answer him until the brunet added the word 'please'.

"Why do chickens sits on their eggs?" The girl shook her head and Conrad answer, "Because… there is no chair for the chicken to sit." Then, the brunet laughed foolishly in front of the girl despite of the 'funny' joke he makes, yet he did not know that his joke pisses everyone off. He keeps laughing there, alone, like a fool until he did not know that the girl had already gone somewhere else. "Conrad, you have got the wrong idea!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Excuse me, do you mind accompanying me to have a walk around the whole castle, my lady?" The daikenja started, asking the girl in full politeness with his hand holding the short haired girl's hand. When the girl was to agree, Shinou show his face. "No, my little princess, don't believe this guy because he's a senior liar. Listen to me, visit Shinou Temple is the best choice." The blond king surprised the girl and she blushes a little. It was not because of his words, but it's his look.

"No, my lady, please don't follow this guy. Shinou Temple is the worst place in Shin Makoku. It is a place where all monsters are being locked in. This blond guy here is one of the monsters there who had use some way to come out. I'm saving you, my lady" Murata explained, trying to keep his anger and to be calm. "No, my little princess, you should believe me." Shinou dared that girl. "No, my lady, you should believe in me!"

"NO!" Murata and Shinou are angry now, their anger had burst out. They keep arguing and it scares the short haired girl. She was in too much shock and she just keeps moving backwards to escape safely from the two men. The girl then accidentally tripped something on the floor, she nearly fell but she was then realized that she is in someone's warm and caring arm and this melts her heart. She blushes once again and her face is now as red as a tomato. "Are you alright?" Gwendal suddenly speaks while the girl nodded.

Conrad and Yuri clapped for Gwendal while Murata and Shinou was a little shocked. The both of them wasted so much energy in getting the girl's heart, but they ended up chasing the girl away. At the other side which is Conrad, he feels sad and foolish. Thanks to the stupid joke he makes, he ended up chasing the girl away too. The conclusion is Conrad, Murata and Shinou had already lost in this competition.

"So, is it my turn now?" Gunter asked excitedly. He slowly walks to a beautiful girl who had the same length of hair like him; the only difference is that her hair is green. Gunter gently holds the girl's hand and brings her to the garden. Firstly, they had a small conversation and it makes them really happy. Anyway, the girl ended up falling asleep in the garden, thanks to Gunter historical story.

"Wolfram, it's your turn!" Yuri reminded Wolfram, afraid that he would run away again, so he pushes the blond forward, not going to let him escape this time. "Don't push me, you wimp!" Wolfram shouted in anger and he then chose a long and curly haired girl. He walked to the front of the girl. He stands straight there for a few minutes, without any word. Wolfram tried to open his mouth and start to speak, but he ended up remain his position like just now.

The blond then blushes a little. The girl looked at the blushing blond, she automatically blushes too because Wolfram von Bielefeld is just too cute. She can't control herself.

"Erm…" The both of them speak together and they smile to each other. Then, they hold each other hands and Wolfram took the girl to have a look around the castle. "What! Wolfram did it so easy while I wasted my saliva, but I still failed." Conrad shouted in disagree.

"So, Gunter, may you announce who is the winner in this competition now?" Yuri asked in excited. "Well, in conclusion, actually Conrad, Shinou-heika, geika and I are already out of this competition. The only left ones are Gwendal and Wolfram." Gunter explained and this time, Yuri understands what Gunter meant. It's really hard to choose between Gwendal von Voltaire and Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Gunter sighed in tired and he looked out of the window. His eyes widened when he saw something, something amazing that's happening in the castle. Everyone there does the same as Gunter, stand near the window and see what's happening together. There they saw a beautiful girl with long, black hair and orange eyes is riding a brown horse, with Darcos behind him, protecting her and teaching her how to ride properly.

Darcos gave the girl his sweetest smile as the same goes to the girl. The both of them looked very happy and they suit each other well. One is hardworking while the other one looked independent. Yuri is the first one who broke the surprising atmosphere by clapping as loud as he can and he also cheered for Darcos. Gunter then announced that the winner is Darcos though he did not participate in the competition.

Somehow, Darcos, Wolfram von Bielefeld, Gwendal von Voltaire, Gunter von Christ, Conrad Weller, Murata Ken and Shinou, it seems like we have forgotten someone very important…

"Oh, all my books fell. I just arranged it properly." A girl with black, short hair murmured to herself. She then slowly picks it up one by one. The last book is very far away, by the time when she reaches there, it was already being picked up. "Here you go." An orange haired guy with strong muscle handled her the book. Before the man makes his way to leave, he managed to wink at the short haired girl.

It was truly an amazing competition and also a very good lesson for Yuri!

* * *

A/N: R&R please!


End file.
